A Harry Potter Story
by MedicalAssistant94
Summary: This is a harry potter story the way i want it to happen. This is a Dramione. 8th year after the war. Hermione and Dating Ron, something happens and Draco is there to comfort her.
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

Our story starts in the summer after the war has ended. It's going to be Hermione's POV the entire series unless I say otherwise.

One day in a little park in Italy.

I was sitting on a bench reading when all of a sudden a blond haired boy rushed by me on a broomstick causing the pages of my book to turn. I could think of only one person who could ride a broom and had blond hair like that.

"Malfoy," I said with a sneer.

"What do you want Granger and what are you doing here in Italy?"

"I happen to own a house here because my parents still don't remember me since I erased their memories last year. And I happen to be vacationing. And for the record you zoomed by me therefore catching my attention."

Just then my phone beeped with a text.

'Hey babe, where are you? Harry, Ginny and I want to see you? Write me back. xxxxxxxxxxxxx -Ron'

I just put the phone back in the bag.

"So Granger who are you avoiding?" He asked taking a seat next to me.

"None of your business. Now if you don't mind I'm going home. And don't you dare follow me Malfoy." I said getting up.

"Wouldn't dream of it Granger."

So I left without another word to Malfoy.

When I got back home I got out my phone and called Ginny.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gin,"

"Mione! Ron's going crazy over here. Can we come see you now?"

"Uhh, Duh get over here like now."

(Away from the phone) "Guys lets go Hermione said we can come over."

Ron and Harry in the background. "Yes!"

"Uhh Mione? I think they're excited to come see you."

"Well tell them I have plenty of rooms if you guys want to stay over for a while."

"Oh they know they already packed yesterday. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok. See you soon Gin."

"Ok Mione." So about five minutes later.

Ding-Dong

I rushed to get the door while the doorbell kept ringing repeatedly.

I could hear Ginny thru the door.

"Ron stop it you're gonna drive Mione crazy with that."

I opened the door and said…

"That's impossible Gin."

They all came in and I gave them a hug one by one.

When Ron came up to me he gently pulled me into a hug and lightly kissed me. But it quickly turned into a snog.

Harry cleared his throat.

I pulled away to say…

"Got a problem with me kissing my boyfriend Harry?"

"Nope I would just like to be shown my room and then get something to eat. Plus I'm sure Ron's starving."

"No not so much that I'm with Hermione."

Ron's the only one who never calls me 'Mione' well him and Malfoy and his friends.

"So let me show you around the house."

"This is the living room, the kitchen, my pool. And now upstairs. Gin here's your room, Ron here's yours, Harry here's your room, Ron, Harry here's your bathroom and closet, Gin here's our bathroom and closet, and lastly here's my room. So I'll leave you all to unpack and I'll be downstairs making dinner."

"Ok."

So as I was going down the stairs I heard…

Ding-Dong

'Hmm who could that be?'

To my surprise I opened the door to find…

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well excuse me for being friendly."

"Since when have you ever wanted to be a friend to me?"

"Well since the war ended I decided to try to make anew with my old enemies."

"So why didn't you when we were in the park?"

"Umm I kinda decided this after you left. Plus we are neighbors. So I figured what that heck might as well try."

I was about to ask why when Ginny walked into the room.

"Mione, Ron was wondering where are the… MALFOY? What is he doing here Mione?"

Harry and Ron ran down the stairs at the sound of Malfoy's name.

"Umm apparently he's my neighbor and he wants to start anew with us or at the very least me."

"No freakin way." Ron said furiously.

"Just because we saved you guys last year in the Room Of Requirement doesn't change anything."

"Yeah." Ginny said.

"Guys we should at least give him a chance. I mean the war is over. Voldemort is dead. So there's no reason to be hateful towards his old followers."

"Are you sympathizing with Malfoy?"

"No Ronald I'm not. I'm just saying that the past is behind us and we have to start fresh."

"I see your point there Mione but he's still a git. He's been a jerk to us since day one of first year. And you want to become friends with him now?"

"Well yeah."

"Well fine but the three of us forgot something back at the burrow so we've got to go back. And Malfoy you touch and or hurt her you're dead."

"Is that a threat Weasel?"

I gave Ron a stern look.

"Actually, yeah Mal- Draco."

I shook my head. 'This is gonna be tough.'

"We'll be back soon Mione."

"Ok."

Before they left Ron kissed my cheek.

After they left and I shut to door I went into the kitchen and started dinner. Malfoy followed me and offered to help.

"Do you want any help Hermione?"

I was stunned that he actually said my name.

"Umm you can get the green beans and Macaroni and Cheese out of the pantry."

Malfoy went and got them. I found myself staring when he bent to get the box of Velveeta Macaroni and Cheese and when he stretched up to get the can of green beans. I quickly averted my eyes before he saw me staring at him.

"So what am I helping you make?"

"Pork Chops, Green Beans, Macaroni and Cheese and Mashed Potatoes. I already have the potatoes going. I put those on before they got here."

"Mmm. That sounds good I might just stay for dinner just to bug your boyfriend."

"That would bug Ronald."

"Why do you call him that?"

"I do that whenever he gets on my nerves. This has been happening a lot lately."

"Oh ok."

Draco and I were almost done with dinner by the time Harry and Ginny got back.

"Mione?"

"Kitchen, Gin."

"Hey Mione, Ron back yet?"

"No I thought he was with you?"

"He was but he left before us. Said something about wanting to make sure Malfoy didn't hurt you."

"Well no he's not here. I haven't heard from him since you guys left."

Just then Draco's phone beeped from a text.

"Maybe he got lost on the way here."

"Yeah that might be it."

"Umm I know where he is. And trust me you won't like it."

"Where is he Draco?" He showed us his phone to show us a picture of Ron kissing Luna.

"Holy Crap."

"Harry!"

"What? He's your boyfriend isn't he?"

"Well yes as of two minutes ago."

"What does that mean Mione?"

"I'm dumping Ron."

Draco and I finished making dinner and the four of us sat down to eat. We were in the middle of eating when Ron's voice rang through the house.

"Mmm. That smells good babe." He said as he rounded the corner.

"Well it should I've had a heating charm on it for about an hour now."

"I'm sorry Hermione I got lost. But I'm here now. And I missed you." He came towards my chair to lean down and kiss me.

But I scooted the chair over his foot. Got up and walked away.

"What's with her?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know mate." Harry said lying.

"I do weasel."

"What did you do Malfoy?"

"Oh nothing just showed this picture Blaise sent me."

"What picture?"

Draco showed Ron the same picture.

"Oh crap."

I came back into the room where they were.

"How could you do this to me Ron?"

"Hermione I'm so sorry… I didn't… please… I'll go pack my stuff and leave."

"Thank you."

An hour later Ron was gone and Ginny and Harry were upstairs.

Draco was helping me with the dishes.

"Hey I'm really sorry about all this."

"Don't be. It's better that I found out this way instead of actually seeing it first hand in the future."

"True. But I still feel bad."

"Well you shouldn't feel bad. You did the right thing." I said splashing him with soapy water.

He gasped. "That's it I'm so gonna get you now Granger."

I screamed a happy/surprised scream and ran outside.

Harry and Ginny came outside and joined us.

I ended up pushing Draco into the pool.

"That's it Hermione. Either you jump in here right now or I'm coming after you. I mean that in a nice way."

But there was no need for Draco to get out of the pool because Harry pushed me in.

"Harry Potter. You are so dead."

Ginny and Harry both jumped in after this. And we all started splashing each other.

When it was over both Ginny and Harry went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. I walked Draco to the door.

"Hey thanks for what you did tonight. If you hadn't made me have fun the way I did I'd probably be sulking in my room alone."

"No problem Hermione."

Draco pulled me into a hug. I felt warm and safe in his embrace even though we were soaking wet. When he pulled away a chill ran down my spine.

"See ya later."

"Ok."

I waited till he was on the sidewalk walking towards his house before I shut the door.

'Maybe he has changed.'

I smiled and went upstairs turning off the lights downstairs for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Draco's POV:

'I woke up this morning at 7:45. Why? I have no idea. I'm so glad to be away from my father who is in Azkaban; I miss my mother so much, though I wouldn't move back for anything in the world. Too many horrible memories in that bloody house. Hermione's scream from when Aunt Bella carved 'Mudblood' into her arm while she was captured during the war still pierces my ears to this day. And I'm actually very happy here. The reason has one name. Hermione. When I was at her house yesterday after weasel left she actually smiled at me. AT ME! The girl I've tortured and tormented from first year until last year by calling her a Filthy Little Mudblood, how I hate myself now for doing so, she actually smiled at me. Now I will admit that I was a deatheater. But only to please my father and 'Him'. I could never kill anyone. I'm too much of a coward. When I held her in my arms last night for that brief amount of time it felt so good. I didn't want to let go. I've got to do something to kill some time until she's awake and I can come over again. Ugh my room is a mess. Well I guess I found what I'm gonna do.'

Hermione's POV:

'Hmm. Its 8:30 why is that owl in my room? Wait I know that owl.'

"Errol?"

He had a letter. No need to guess who it was from. So I reluctantly got out of bed and went to get it.

'Hermione, I'm so sorry for hurting you this way. I hope we can still be friends. But I understand if you don't talk to me for a month or even a year or ever again. Just know that I'm so sorry for hurting you. -Ron

p.s. let Ginny know that mum is gonna call later on your home phone. Bye.'

I sighed and put the letter on my desk. I started to think of when Draco hugged me last night. Just thinking about it sends a heat flash down my back. I started to head towards the door when a movement outside my window caught my eye. I went to my open window and pulled the curtains back looked thru the open window of Draco's house to find a shirtless Draco cleaning his room while singing along to his radio. I smiled when he imitated the guitar solos and giggled silently when he started dancing like an idiot. But one of my giggles was a bit too loud. I put my hand over my mouth as he turned around and saw me.

Draco's POV:

I started to clean my room but I also turned on the radio. I love listening to muggle music now. So the first song I heard that I actually knew the words to was: Don't Stop Believin'. Then it was: Sugar We're Going Down, Beverly Hills and Anyway You Want It. I only knew these. It was during 'Anyway You Want It' that I heard the giggle that caught my attention. I turned to find Hermione at her window with her hand over her mouth. I turned off the radio and then went back to the window.

"Umm how long have you been standing there?" I asked rather embarrassed.

"Oh umm a few minutes." She tried to suppress a giggle. But it didn't work.

"So Hermione you're laughing at me?"

"Yes."

We just stood there for a minute smiling at each other.

"Umm I think Ginny and Harry are up."

"Oh." I didn't like the idea of her leaving.

"We were actually planning on going to the Café to get some breakfast. Do you want to come?"

Is she kidding? 'YES!' I wanted to shout but instead I said.

"Are you sure that they would want me there? They might want to just hang out with you."

"Yes I'm sure. They told me last night I could ask and invite you to come. Plus we never know what Ronald is gonna do today."

"Yeah we did. Ron might not be ok with this new friendship but who cares."

Harry said coming into her room with Ginny behind him.

"Yeah everybody deserves a second chance."

"Well for Ronald that was his second chance. After Lavender that was his last chance."

"Well in that case. I'd love you join you guys. I'll be over there in a few minutes."

"Ok."

Harry and Ginny walked out of her room.

"Thank you for agreeing to come, you saved me from having to watch them snog for twenty minutes."

"My pleasure. See you in a few."

"Ok."

We both shut our windows and curtains.

YES! This might not be a date but its close. So I'd better be good.

Hermione's POV:

Harry, Ginny and I were downstairs waiting for Draco.

"Oh Gin? Ron sent me a letter saying that you and Harry are getting a call from your mum later."

"Ok. And when did you get this letter?"

"This morning. Errol sent it."

"That explains why we saw him flying away from the house this morning."

"Yeah."

Knock - Knock. I hurried to get the door.

"Hey."

"Hi there. So you guys ready?"

"Yep."

"Let's go as my stupid brother would say, 'I'm starving."

"Nice Gin. I just dumped him yesterday and here you are reminding me of the reasons I fell for him in the first place. Thank you so very much."

"Sorry Mione."

"It's ok let's go."

The four of us walked to the Café little did we know Ron was following us. He followed us until Draco stopped to tie his shoe and saw him and called him out.

When we got to the Cafe.

"I can't believe it. Ron was following us."

"Well what do you expect Mione. He knows we've befriended Draco so he might want to make sure that he doesn't hurt you."

"Well it's none of Ronald's business if that happens which it won't because I trust Draco."

After breakfast Harry and Ginny went for a walk while Draco walked me back to my house. "Hey sorry about the Weasley thing."

"Oh don't be. Ron's just jealous of the fact that I'm not talking to him but I'm talking to you."

"Maybe so. But I'm still part of the reason he did this."

"Hmm maybe you have changed."

"What so no more 'Foul Loathsome Evil Little Cockroach?"

"That was only because you were being a jerk and a dick then and not the nice sweet guy you are being right now."

"Hmm well I'm glad. And that punch hurt. You punch hard for a girl."

"Sorry. And what does that mean exactly?"

"Nothing."

"Sure."

From behind us. "I don't think we should be following them Ron."

"Luna its fine. As long as they don't see us."

"Ok but I'm still not sure."

Draco heard their voices so he got an idea to mess with Ron. So he stopped, turned towards me and said…

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yes?" I turned towards him.

He didn't say anything like I thought he would, he just leaned down and kissed me. And wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't expecting this. Or my reaction. I wrapped my arms around him and we deepened the kiss.

This made Ron angry.

"Oi Malfoy get your git mouth off of her." He was obviously still in love with me.

Draco stopped kissing me leaving me very dizzy and said.

"Oh yeah? Make me Weasel-bee."

Draco kissed me again only this time it was a bit of a snog.

Ron charged himself towards Draco knocking him down. And almost pulling me down with him. Ron was about to hit Draco when I said.

"Ron stop please."

He just looked at me. Then looked at Draco. Back at me, grabbed Luna's hand and walked away.

Draco got up and didn't say anything he just pulled me into a hug. Then we walked the rest of the way home hand in hand.

Harry and Ginny weren't back yet so I invited Draco inside for a bit. I would have invited him in anyway.

I went to the living room with Draco behind me. He sat next to me on the couch. A dancing movie called 'Dirty Dancing' was on. I had my head on Draco's shoulder and his arm was around me holding me very close to him. He was about kiss me again, our lips were almost touching but we stopped because Harry and Ginny came in the front door.

"Mione?"

I sighed. "Living room, Harry."

Draco quietly groaned and looked smug as he took his arm away from being around me and moved away as they came in and saw Draco and me on the couch watching the movie and joined us.

The phone started to ring so I went to get it.

"Hello, oh just a second. Umm Gin? It's your mum."

Ginny rushed to the phone.

"Hey mum"

Ginny's conversation with her mum went into the background as I went back to the couch and Draco put his arm back around my waist. Harry noticed this gesture.

"Umm Mione when did all this happen?"

He was talking about the fact that Draco and I were sitting very close together with his arm around my waist.

"Oh umm while you and Ginny were taking the long way home, Ron and Luna were following us so Draco thought it would be funny to mess with Ron. So Draco kissed me in front of Ron causing him to charge up to Draco knocking him down and he was about to hit him when I stopped him. They left after that."

"Wow." Ginny said coming into the living room again. Having heard the entire conversation.

"Yeah. So Gin what did your mum want?"

"Oh she was just wondering if I knew anything about Ron's bad mood. And now I do."

Ginny started giggling.

The four of us smiled and turned back to the movie. I put my head back on Draco's shoulder and he kissed my head. Before Draco left to go back to his house after dinner, he kissed me again. And it was full of passion.

"See you tomorrow Mione."

"Ok. Bye."

When he got to the sidewalk he stopped at looked back at me in the doorway. And he waved.

'Oh I think I really do love him now.'

I shut the door then and turned off the lights for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3:

Hermione's POV:

I woke up the next morning to find myself thinking of Draco again. Just like the day before. Only this time it was different. I couldn't get the thought of his lips against mine out of my head. This sent another heat flash down my spine. I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me from the window thru my curtains. So I got up, wrapped my blanket around me, and went to the window and pulled the curtains back to find Draco standing there.

"Good morning Mione." He said with a smile.

"Good morning Draco." I said smiling right back.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well umm Harry and Ginny are sleeping in until about lunch and I've got nothing planned."

"Hmm I wonder, would you like to go to the café or somewhere different for breakfast with me?"

"Like on a date?"

"Umm it could be unless you think it's too early in the day and in our friendship for dates?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

"Great I'll see you in a bit."

Draco's POV:

YES! Hermione finally likes me and thinks I'm not a huge jerk. Which will hopefully let her know how much and long I've loved her. This has been since I saw her for the first time after she punched me during third year. Though she nearly broke my jaw and nose. That got me to really open my eyes towards her. I could never tell Blaise about this he would shun and hate me for the rest my life. Though he did send me that picture of weasel and lovegood snogging it was only a joke to him something to show her when we went back to school. I would never want to hurt Hermione or get hurt in that way at all. I love her too much. I just wish I could tell her. 'I love you.' But I think I might have already said it in a way. I think I said it by the kisses. I mean who would kiss someone if they didn't love them? This means that I can only hope she loves me too. Well better start taking a shower I don't want to smell like B.O. for Hermione. I can't believe I got a date with her. I had better not screw this up.

Hermione's POV:

I can't believe it. Draco Malfoy asked me out on a date. If we were still at Hogwarts I would have thought he was trying to embarrass me in front of the whole school. And then he would have run back to Parkinson to shag her. But no, Draco asked me for real and I think he meant it. I can't wait to see the looks on her and Zabinis face when Harry, Ron and I go back to finish our seven year with Ginny, when Draco and I walk into the great hall hand in hand that's gonna be something worth remembering. I wonder who is gonna be head boy and head girl or the new headmaster? And will the heads have to share a common room? Well I doubt it will be me. I didn't do anything except a few spells here and there and passed all exams and followed all the rules. Except during fifth year when I did the whole Dumbledore's Army thing. But other than that I followed all the rules. But I still doubt it would be me. Well I must continue getting ready for my date. *squeals with excitement*

Draco's POV:

'I'm sitting in the living room waiting for Hermione to come over. Oh my phones ringing.'

"Hello?"

"Hey Dray,"

"Oh hey Blaise. What's up?"

"Do you want to hang out today with me and Pansy?"

"Umm I would love too. But I kind of already made plans."

"Doing what? Quittitch practice?"

"In Italy? No the Muggles would see me. Don't worry you'll find out soon enough."

"Well ok man. Pansy is worried about you. Being cooped up all day by yourself. She's afraid things will happen."

"What things?"

"That you'd fall for another girl instead of her but other than that I have no clue. See ya man."

"See ya." Blaise had no idea how right he and pansy were about me falling for another girl.

Knock-Knock

I went to open the door.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hey Draco. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." As we were walking I put my arm around her and she leaned into it.

"It's kind of a good thing that you didn't come about a minute or two earlier than you did."

"Why is that?" She asked kind of hurt in a way.

"Because Blaise called me."

"Oh and you don't want him to know about this yet?" She meant about the fact that my arm is around her and I'm holding her close to me.

"Umm no not really. At least not yet. I would like them to know eventually."

"Ok whenever you're ready I will be too."

"Good. Let's hurry I'm hungry."

"Yeah." As we were slowly walking back after we ate, hand in hand, Hermione started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Oh umm just the fact that you have a piece of bacon stuck to your chin." She said giggling.

"What where? Me and my stupid self. I always ruin things."

I quickly turned away. But she followed my turn.

"Here let me help."

She took off the piece of bacon and threw it to the ground then she looked up at me. And I couldn't help myself I took her up in my arms and kissed her. And she wrapped her arms around me holding me close to her.

When the kiss was over she was just looking at me in a kind but loving way.

I have to tell her now. When we're like this.

"There's something I want to tell you Mione."

"What?" She said real serious lowering her arms from around me.

"It's not bad don't worry. But what I want to tell you is something I've been hiding for a while. And it's that I'm in love with you Hermione. I've been in love with you ever since third year when you punched me. That showed me how great you are at standing up for yourself. So what I'm saying is I love you Hermione Granger."

"Aww Draco. I love you too. I've loved you since the time I saw you at the Quittitch world Cup during fourth year, when you were with your dad and you looked up at me and Harry and I saw something in your eyes. And of course during the Yule ball that same year when you were in your Tux. You looked so cute to me."

"Well then Hermione. I know it's soon but would you please be my girlfriend?"

"Oh course I would."

She then leaned in to kiss me. And she wrapped her arms back around me in an embrace and so did I. This lasted a while because I was enjoying kissing my new girlfriend. Muggles on the sidewalk were staring at us and muttering in Italian but we didn't care.

When our lips were free I said.

"I love you Mione, my sweet little Kitten."

"I love you too Dray, my Dragon. And those are words I never thought I'd ever hear you say to me or me say to you or to anyone besides Ronald."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing then. Let's go back to your house to tell Harry and Ginny."

"Yeah. I bet they'll be happy for us."

So Mione and I went back to her house with our arms around one another. I kissed her nose a few times when she least expected it.

When we got back to Miones house there was a note by the door saying.

'Mione, Mum just called and said that I'm am needed back home to help plan Harrys 18th Birthday Party tomorrow. So Harry and I are going to the Burrow. And don't worry Ron will make sure Harry doesn't see any of the decorations. And Mum wants you there tomorrow sometime after lunch. And we told her about you and Draco because Ron refused to accept it. And Mum said that he is more than welcome to join us and that you two could use and share the new tree house Harry and I built a few weeks ago to sleep in if you want to. And don't worry Dad, and Harry and I will make sure Ron is on his best behavior while he's here if he comes that is. Guess what? George will be there. And mum already got our stuff from Diagon Alley, Draco's too. It's all here so she hopes he can come. See you tomorrow.

-Ginny

p.s. don't do anything I wouldn't do. And Ron's going to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts I have no idea why.'

"Oh my Merlin Ginny."

"What she's looking out for you. I'm gonna have to tell Mrs. Weasley thank you for getting my stuff from Diagon Alley."

"Does this mean you'll go with me?"

"Of course my little kitten. I'm not just gonna sit and wait for the train to Hogwarts to be able to see my girlfriend again. Though it's only a few days I will go mad if I have to wait."

"Well at least when we get to the school we won't have to worry about Ron telling your friends."

"Yeah it's just gonna be Blaise and Pansy. They failed last year just like me. Though I had a reason."

"Yeah and I had a reason to not go at all last year."

"Yeah. Hey sorry for not stopping my aunt Bella when she did the 'Mudblood' thing on your arm. I couldn't my father would of killed me in front of you for loving a Muggle Born."

"It's ok. It's gone now, see."

She then showed me her arm.

"That's good."

"So you're ok with sleeping in a tree house while we're there?"

"Yes. And I'm sure it's one of those magic tree houses that are bigger on the inside than the outside."

"I bet it is. Knowing the Weasleys it will be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well during both the Quittitch world cup fourth year and last year when Harry, Ron and I weren't at Hogwarts before we got captured by the snatchers and taken to your house we stayed in a magic tent taken from the Weasleys."

"That's cool. I'd like to see that some time."

"Maybe you will. While we're there I might get Ginny to help me show you the tent."

"Cool"

"Yeah."

She then went up to me. And I wrapped my arms around her holding her to me.

Hermione's POV:

Before we leave tomorrow for the Burrow. Draco and I went over to his house so I could tell him what to pack since I've been to the burrow also we will pack our school clothes and the books we will add later.

When we were done.

"Are you gonna button up your shirt?"

"Why does it bother you babe?"

"No,"

"Then why should I?"

I got up from his bed where I was sitting. "Because I'll do this…" I ran my hand up and down his chest slowly making him groan softly. "And this…" I kissed him up and down his chest. "And th…"

I got cut off by…

"Hey man what are we gon… Granger? What the hell is going on here mate?"

Draco pulled me behind him quickly.

"Blaise,"


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4:

"Well Draco? What's going on here with you and Granger?"

Draco couldn't speak. He was at a loss for words. Draco let me go and buttoned his shirt up.

"Is this what you meant when you said you were busy? That you were gonna have sex with Granger to get back at Pansy and me?"

"No Blaise. It isn't like that. And I could care less about what you and Pansy did. I'm over her."

"Oh really what is it like then?"

My cell started ringing.

"Umm I'm gonna go take this. See ya later Dray, maybe."

I answered the phone and ran out of the house to my house.

"Hello?" I said breathless.

"Mione? Its Harry why are you out of breath?"

"Oh I just ran out of Draco's house and ran to mine."

"Why? What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Harry said angrily.

"No. Blaise came over and had no idea about mine and Draco's 'friendship' so I left when you called."

"Oh."

Meanwhile with Draco and Blaise from Draco's POV:

I watched Hermione run out of the room and stared at the door for a while with sad eyes I hated watching her leave I wanted to go with her. I was about to when Blaise got my attention again.

"Dray, please tell me you are not dating Granger. It's either that or you are shagging her and I hope it's neither."

"Well Blaise I am umm dating her."

"WHAT? Why on earth are you doing that? She's a Mudblood and what about your father and your mother? What will they think of this?"

"Ok number one: don't call her a Mudblood because I'll l kill you, number two: I don't care what my father thinks because he is in Azkaban. And number three: my mum just wants me to be happy so she won't care about this."

"Still what's Potter, the two Weasleys and Pansy gonna say about this?"

"Well Harry, Ginny and Ron know. And Harry and Ginny are ok with this as long as I don't hurt her. As for Ron he wants to kill me. And I don't want Pansy finding out until school in a few days. Because her face will be as funny as hell."

"Oh. So you don't want me to tell her?"

"No not really."

"Ok I won't. Just because I now want to see her reaction to this."

"Thanks mate."

"No problem."

Back to Hermione and Harry:

"Yeah. So Draco is telling Blaise about us and Blaise is going to tell Pansy. So school is gonna be fun if she knows."

"Fun?"

"I was being sarcastic Harry."

"Oh. So what are you gonna do?"

"I have no idea. Hold on there's something outside my window."

I went to my window to find Dray standing there waiting.

"Oh it's just Draco."

"Hey Mione… are you on the phone with Ginny or Harry?"

"Harry, why?"

"Could you ask him if maybe one more person could join us?"

"Umm hold on. Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Draco was wondering could one more person join us over there."

"Depends. Who is this person?"

"Who is it Dray?"

Blaise came up to the window. "Me, and don't worry I promise not to say a word to Pansy about this because I want to see her reaction to you guys when we go back in a few days. I'm just going to prevent weasel from doing anything to rash on you two."

To Harry. "It's Blaise."

"Let me ask Ginny."

Away from the phone. "Ginny? Mione and Draco want to know if Blaise can come with them."

"Let me ask mum… (A few seconds later) Mum said sure."

"Mrs. Weasley said he is more than welcome to come. There are at least five rooms in the tree house."

"Cool thanks Harry see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

I hung up the phone and turned my attention back towards the window.

"Mrs. Weasley said that Blaise is more than welcome to join us. But you'll need to get your own stuff from Diagon Alley."

"Awesome. Dray text me later when I get back home what I need to pack and what time I need to be over here."

"Ok see ya."

"Bye."

After a while of standing in front of the window looking at Draco.

"So Mione do you want me to spend the night over here or do you want to sleep over there? Because we're more than likely to share a room and a bed over there. That is if you want to."

"Umm… here. Just in case Parkinson tries to come looking for you tonight. I don't want her to find me in your bed with you she would kill me and she wouldn't even think to check the house next door for you."

"True. So I'll be over there soon and I'll bring my stuff too and keep it next to yours."

"Ok. Love you Dray."

"Love you too Kitten."

I giggled at my name 'Kitten'.

Meanwhile with Ron…

'So she thinks she can bring Malfoy and Zabini over to my house? Well no way. I'm gonna make sure their stay for the next few days until school is a living hell. It's a good thing Luna is coming over here as well. Oh mums calling me.'

Back to Mione:

'Drays coming over, oh bloody hell my room is a mess.'

I spent the next few minutes using charms to help me with my cleaning. I was making sure my room was spotless for when Dray came over. I can't believe Draco Malfoy is my boyfriend. Just thinking about it makes me smile and giggle.

Just then there was a knock at my front door.

I ran down the stairs and to the door. Lucky I did not fall. When I opened it Dray smiled at me.

"Hello again beautiful," he said coming in.

He placed his stuff by the door and shut the door. And he then pulled me into an embrace and kissed me lightly and lovingly.

"Hey," I said when he let me go.

He could tell by my face that I was nervous about him sleeping over.

"Don't worry. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to tonight. We'll just sleep."

"It's not that Dray. Though that is a good reason it's not why I'm nervous."

"Then what is it Mione?"

"I'm worried that Parkinson is smart enough to figure out that you'd be over here and she'll come over here and find you with me."

"Don't worry. I've got that covered Blaise is with Pansy tonight he's going to distract her all night."

"Ok." I said smiling.

"I'm serious."

"I know." I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

As I led him up the stairs my nervousness grew with each step.

When we got to my closed door I peeked in to see my room was cleaned. So I turned around and he looked at me curiously.

"You ok? Why can't I go in your room?"

And with that I opened the door and pulled him into my freshly cleaned room.

He took a look around and said.

"Cleaning charms?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I saw your room before I left in the window and saw the mess."

"Oh." I said impishly.

He leaned down to kiss me. And I let him. This continued until his phone rang.

"Ugh it's Pansy."

"Don't answer."

"I have too she's just gonna keep calling if I don't."

"Ok fine. Just don't let her know about me."

"I won't, Hello?"

Draco's POV:

"Drakie!"

"Pansy. I've told you don't call me that. Now what do you want I'm kinda busy. I thought you were hanging with Blaise."

"Oh no I canceled on him because I want to see you. Can I come over? We can have 'fun' together like old times."

"No I'm not home. I told you I'm busy."

"Doing what Drakie?"

"That's none of your business and don't call me 'Drakie'."

"Why are you being mean to me? I thought you loved me."

"Yeah I did five years ago during the first part of third year and before that. But from after Christmas that year and until now not so much."

"So what you were using me from that point after Christmas that year?"

"Umm yeah. I was."

"Who is she? Do I know her? Tell me who she is? Does she go to Hogwarts? Tell me right now."

"No because it's none of your business. And no because I've got to go. See ya Pans."

"No you can't call me that. We're through Drakie."

She then hung up the phone.

"She hung up on me."

"Well that's good. Now I get you all to myself again."

"Yep that is a good thing."

"Yep."

She leaned into me and I kissed her.

She stopped kissing me to say.

"Drakie?"

"No you aren't calling me that."

"I don't want to my Dragon. I was just plainly asking a question about that name."

"There we go that's better. I like Dragon and Dray way better."

I kissed her again.

We went to sleep after this and cuddled the whole night. But we ended up spooning after a while.


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5:

The next morning we woke up early and headed for the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley answered the door.

"Oh Hermione you're here."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley how are you?"

"I'm doing very well. Well come on in."

We came in and she shut the door.

'So this is a poor wizard's house. Nice, Father would laugh. Wait why am I thinking about father I hate him oh Mrs. Weasley is talking to me'

"You must be Draco. I've heard a lot about you good and bad."

"All the bad stuff is in the past now."

There were running feet coming down the stairs.

Ginny rounded the corner with Harry right behind her.

"Mione, Draco you're here." They came up to us and hugged us.

Weasel was standing in the corner staring.

"Mum I'm going to go wait in the garden for Luna."

"You do that."

As he went outside.

"Hey where's Blaise?"

"Oh he's coming later. First he has to ditch Parkinson. I told him where to go."

"Ginny, Harry why don't you show them to the tree house. I'll get started on Dinner."

"Oh yeah come on."

So they took us outside.

When we saw the tree house we were astounded. But the inside was even cooler than any tree house I've ever seen.

"This is so cool."

Just then we heard a voice outside.

"Draco? Hermione?"

Mione went to the window.

"Up here Blaise come on up."

When Blaise came up. "Whoa this is awesome."

"Glad you like it." Said Harry.

"So this is the tree house. Here's Blaise's room, and here's y'all room Mione, Draco. In order to use the bathroom you need to go inside the house. Sorry George's fault stupid experimenting with new jokes and things for the joke shop. Oh Mione, Harry and I have to De-gnome the yard."

"Oh ok, you guys want to watch?"

Blaise looked at me and said.

"What's de-gnoming?"

I shrugged.

"Oh you'll find out. Come on."

So Ginny, Harry and Hermione took Blaise and me to the garden to de-gnome it. We had so much fun watching and a gnome bit Blaise's ankle causing him to kick it over the wall. We all laughed. Weasley was lurking by the gate the entire time. He would look in our direction, then down the road and he would repeat it. When Lovegood came into view he went to meet her. Mione turned towards me. And when they kissed I wrapped my arms around her. And when they turned around she leaned in to kiss me and I didn't care. My guess was that she did this to prove to Weasel that she loved me not him.

Hermione's POV:

So we went to the garden to de-gnome it. We had so much fun because we all got some and a gnome bit Blaise's ankle causing him to kick it over the wall and we all laughed at that. Ron was lurking by the gate the entire time. He would stare at me and Draco, then down the road and he would repeat it. When Luna came into view he went to meet her. I turned towards Draco. And when they kissed he wrapped his arms around me. And when they turned around I leaned in to kiss him and he kissed me back fiercely and lovingly. It was my way of proving to Ron that I loved Draco and not him. And Draco played along very well.

We stopped when a gnome kicked Draco, which was when they entered the garden.

"Ow that stupid gnome just kicked me."

"They're all stupid Dray. Hi Luna have a nice summer?"

"Oh yes dad and I are still doing the Quibbler but my shoes are gone again. Dad said he'd send them to me when they return."

"That's good."

Just then there was this voice behind me that made me jump out of my skin.

"Oi what's all these Slytherins doing here?"

I turned to find George standing there.

"Gosh George did you have to do that right in my ear?" I said while hugging him.

"Why yes Hermione I did."

"Well then George you know Draco and Blaise right?"

"Yes. Hello."

They each said 'hello'.

Ginny spoke next. "So where's dad?"

"Still at the Ministry. Since one of the workers is in Azkaban there is a trunk load of work to be done by the other departments."

"That would be my father."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, my father deserves what he got I just wish he would get a dementors kiss."

"Draco!"

"What Mione? I'm serious after everything he has put me through I'm done I want him out of my life for good."

"Well still, The Dementors Kiss? That's pretty harsh." I said while looking at Harry thinking about third year and Sirius.

Just then Mrs. Weasley shouted. "DINNER!"

Ron grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her into the house.

"Mum informed me that they will be eating in Ron's room away from our other guests."

"Fine by me." I said grabbing Dray's hand and leading him inside.

After a few minutes the sound of a car came towards the burrow.

"Dad's home."

Then Mr. Weasley came in thru the door with a smile on his face.

"Evening Weasleys." He said as he went over to Mrs. Weasley, and he kissed her cheek and turned to greet our guests.

"Hello Hermione, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing very well thank you Mr. Weasley."

Just then Luna and Ron came downstairs for more food.

"Ahh Luna, how wonderful to see you again. I trust your father is doing well?"

"Oh yes sir. The Quibbler is still going quite well."

"Well that's good." He turned to look at Dray and Blaise as Luna and Ron left again.

"And you must be Draco and Blaise. It's good to meet you. I trust you've seen the tree house?"

"Oh yes sir, and might I say the gnomes in your garden are nasty little buggers."

"Meaning?"

"I got bit by one and one kicked Draco in the leg earlier while de-gnoming the garden."

"Oh yeah they do that sometimes."

All of the Weasleys agreed, even Harry and I.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "So tomorrow we'll be going to Diagon Alley to get your robes. Then it's off to Hogwarts for you all."

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley was yelling at Ron and George for setting off a portable swamp in the attic. Luna was talking to Mr. Weasley about the Quibbler. Ginny and Harry were in there room, and Dray, Blaise and I were in the tree house getting ready for bed and Hogwarts tomorrow.

"Now I don't wanna hear any sounds coming from your room Draco."

"Blaise if we wanted to do that we would of last night at her house."

I giggled. And Blaise glared at me.

"I mean it Dray."

"Blaise I promise we won't be doing anything besides cuddling."


End file.
